Her Birthday
by CodeLyokoIsTheBest
Summary: Hail, rain or shine, he was always there on her birthday. 23/35


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I never will.**_

_**Hey there, getting sick of me yet? Here's another Virginia/Bartie story. It's basically AU because they were never in the Kids Next Door.**_

* * *

><p><em>Her Birthday<em>

He was there every year for her birthday, no matter what the situation. Hail, rain or shine, he would be at her doorstep before the day ended. She didn't have a birthday party that year? It didn't worry him. He came anyway, believing no one should spend time with _just_ their parents on their birthday.

It started on her fourth birthday. He had been her new friend, so she absolutely had to invite him to her party. He came to the door, his mother in tow. He gave her the present he held in his tiny hands and she smiled. At the time he was just another friend, nothing special.

The same thing happened at her fifth birthday party, only the ending was different. After she had blown out the candles on her cake and had taken them out, he tripped on his chair and face-planted into it. White icing was all over his face, making him look like a clown. He had apologised very sincerely, but she just laughed and said it was really funny.

She didn't have a party for her sixth birthday. The actual day was on a school day, much to her disappointment. Everyone would forget about her birthday. She was so sure of it that she was completely taken aback when he appeared at her door that morning, telling her to have a good birthday. She stayed with him the whole day, not caring about her other friends.

For her seventh birthday party, his mother said he couldn't come. His family was going out of town for the weekend and he wouldn't be there for anything. She was sad for the first hour of the party until she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and saw him there, panting. He had run all the way to the house, disobeying his parents. She scolded him, but couldn't help but smile.

Her eighth birthday was almost forgotten by her parents. Her grandmother had fallen down in her kitchen and had hit her head on a bench the day before. Her parents spent time at the hospital while she went to school, upset about both her grandmother and her birthday. He noticed her sitting by herself and, knowing what day it was, gave her a flower and told her to smile. She did.

For her ninth birthday, she had a slumber party. It was girls only, of course. Her dad would go into a panic if there were any boys. Her party was on a Saturday, the day after her birthday. She spent all her time with the girls during the party, but not on Friday. At school, he had given her a small bag of chocolates and had played with her all day, informing her that if he couldn't go to her party, he would just make the most of that day.

Because she was turning ten, her parents decided to create a ten-clue scavenger hunt birthday party. They were told to pair up, which was a death sentence for her. Everyone wanted to be with the birthday girl, but she shook her head at all of them. Instead, she walked to her door, where he was sitting. She grabbed his wrist and told everyone he would be her partner.

She didn't have a birthday party when she turned eleven and she didn't have school, so it was a peaceful day. Or, it would be if she hadn't been thinking about him every minute or so. She missed having him come up to her, wishing her a happy birthday. As she thought this, her mother told her to come down stairs. She did as she was told and saw him there at the front door with two bags of marshmallows.

She knew she liked him on her twelfth birthday. She had walked into school that day, but her friends weren't around. She continued to her classroom, which didn't have the lights on. She went inside and flicked the light switch. A shout was heard and her class came out from their hiding places to wish her a happy birthday. When she asked who had done it, everyone pointed to him, who had a sheepish smile on his face.

The birthday party she had when she turned thirteen was at the movies. They saw the latest action movie, since she hated sappy romance movies. He sat next to her, which made her blush, not that he could see it. In the middle of the movie, their hands brushed, making her blush more than she ever had before. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn he blushed as well.

Her fourteenth birthday party was cancelled because she came down with a stomach bug. She was in her pyjamas, watching television and trying not to think about being sick. Around lunchtime, the newly installed doorbell was rung. She felt her heart beat faster when her father announced that it was him. He stayed with her, even when she almost threw-up on his chocolate bar.

Her fifteenth birthday party was at a carnival. They had all started going on the rides as a group, but eventually split up. In the end, they were the only two left. He asked her if she wanted to go on '_The Storm_', a fast paced ride that spun in circles. She said yes and they waited in line for what felt like hours. When they finally had their turn, he said he had to tell her something. When the wind was rushing past her and she could barely hear a thing, he said it. He liked her.

Now she was getting ready for her sweet sixteen, their one year anniversary. She couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love it? Hate it? You know, I think this is my first story without any dialogue. O: Cool. Review!<strong>_


End file.
